Normal
by ThirstingDragon
Summary: Harry looks back at the way things were and questions.    HP/SS  WARNING: AU, Hints at Slash and D/s though nothing graphic


Title: Normal  
>Rating: PG<br>Pairings/Characters: HP/SS  
>Warnings: AU, Mentions of Character Death, Slash, Hints at Possible Ds  
>Word Count: ~800<br>Summary: Harry looks back at the way things were and questions.

Notes: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. First fic I have written in about 7 years, so please, excuse any roughness that is present.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

The fire gave a gentle glow in the darkened room. The only light casting a soft shadow on the loveseat in front of it, where two men sat curled into each other. While their coloring was similar, the very manner in which the two held themselves was worlds apart. The smaller of the two languid and relaxed, completely trusting in his companion and the other taller man seeming on the edge of alertness, ready to protect the other shall anyone come into their sanctuary.

Harry was perched upon Severus lap, and enjoying the strokes that the older man gave upon his head as he read his book. While to others it might seem somewhat absent minded, Harry knew that Severus took in every slight change of Harry's body. From the speed of his breaths to the tensing and loosening of muscles, nothing escaped his observation. Harry's mate was a hardened man, but after many obstacles and trials, Harry had managed to worm his way under the defenses of Severus heart, and once he was there, he commanded Severus' attention. Always.

Giving a little sigh, Harry attempted to bury his head further into Severus shoulder, but gave up when there was a gentle tug from his mates hand that was buried in his hair. "What is bothering you pet?" he asked before allowing his hand to continue in its soothing strokes, hoping to provide comfort and dispel whatever was troubling his little mate.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Harry inquired.

Severus hand paused in its strokes. "I think the best we can wish for is stability, which thanks to you I believe is very possible." He gave Harry a closer look, seeming to peer into his very soul. "Why? Are you unhappy with us, with our life? Do you desire to go back to the way things were?"

Harry sat and took this in. He thought about how things had changed in the last years since Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's rise to power. How he had been changed in a last desperate attempt of the Light Side to gain an added advantage, something that had backfired when it his transformation was completed and Harry couldn't stand to fight for the very people who had sacrificed what he viewed as his humanity. How Severus had come to him, been the first person Harry has laid his new wyes upon and the world had narrowed until it was only the two of them. Memories of bidding time to get away from the Order while trying to explore his new instincts and his bond with Severus. Finding the most unlikely of ally in Voldemort, who's sanity seemed to be slowly returning after Dumbledore passing. Learning of the curse the crazy old man, put upon a young Tom Riddle, in order to drive him to becoming a insane megalomaniac, to give Dumbledore a new Dark Wizard to face after the tales of him defeating Grindelwald started to wane, and the Wizarding World stopped talking about how great and good Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was. Harry recalled banning together with the Dark and taking the Wizarding World from within, as the enemy in the Order's midst. Raising the Wizarding World from the ashes, much like Fawkes after his burning day, to what he hoped that would someday soon be a stronger, safer world.

He though about how 'normal' wasn't being a vampire, wasn't walking down the streets seeing people skirt respectfully around him, not wanted to pester the young man who could snap their neck with a single hand much less a wand. It wasn't being the Dark Lord's heir, and living in Slytherin Manor - which had only revealed itself to Voldemort and Harry after Tom's sanity had returned and Harry had been turned.

But most importantly, it wasn't having a man nearly 20 years his senior by his side forever. It wasn't finding out when he was turned, he has a Lifemate waiting for him. A Dominant _male _Lifemate and all that entailed. It wasn't having someone who would always be at his side and love him, never think about betraying him. It wasn't having someone who would always put _Harry's_ needs first. It was not waking up everyday and going to bed every night with the certainty that he was loved, fully and completely.

It wasn't having his Severus.

Coming to his conclusion, he laid his head back down on Severus shoulder, letting himself bask in the attention of his mate. His Dominant who would always take care of him.

Harry rubbed his check against Severus' shoulder in a silent bid for more pets, closing his eyes and let his worries drain from him.

"Normal is overrated anyways."

_~The End  
><em>

* * *

><p>As always, comments are love. Again, this is the first fic I have written in about seven years so I am sorry for the roughness.<br>~ThirstingDragon


End file.
